Retrouvailles
by Lulukaw
Summary: /!\ Spoilers /!\ Entre les épisodes inter-saison et le premier épisode de la saison 3. Bob, Théo, Grunlek et Shin se retrouvent enfin après de longs mois de séparation. Cependant, pour Théo et Balthazar, tout ne se passe pas aussi facilement. (Très léger Thélthazar)
Hello~

Quoi, un OS de ma part sur la saison 3, si tôt après le début ? Eh oui que voulez-vous on dirait que je m'améliore au niveau du rythme !

Alors voilà, j'étais un peu déçue de pas avoir vu les retrouvailles de nos quatre aventuriers alors j'ai décidé de les faire à ma manière \o/ Mais sinon, je suis contente de ce premier épisode, je ne sais pas ce que Mahyar nous réserve (cet homme est si imprévisible (ou ce sont les échecs des joueurs qui le sont ?)) mais il semble vouloir améliorer leur jeu d'équipe donc ça s'annonce super :D

Sur ce, bonne lecture :3

* * *

.

.

Si Grunlek avait bien reçu la lettre, les aventuriers devaient se retrouver à la lisière d'une forêt, à l'est du Cratère, où étaient déjà présents Shin et Théo. Ils étaient arrivés en avance pour être sûrs de ne pas les rater mais cela faisait deux jours qu'ils étaient là et toujours aucun signe de Grunlek et Balthazar. Jusqu'à il y a quelques semaines, peu après que Théo eût retrouvé Shin, ils n'étaient même pas certains qu'ils étaient en vie et, aujourd'hui encore, ils ne pouvaient se baser que sur des rumeurs, certes nombreuses mais sans preuves réelles.

S'ils ne le montraient pas encore, les deux compagnons commençaient à être anxieux. Ils avaient, grâce à Bradok, choisi un endroit calme, emprunté des chemins relativement à l'abri de toute attaque. Cependant, leurs poursuivants étaient sans doute toujours à leurs trousses, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne les rattrapent, ils ne pourraient pas rester immobiles une journée de plus.

Dissimulé en haut d'un arbre tandis que Théo et Bradok rassemblaient de quoi faire un feu pour la nuit qui commençait à tomber, Shin observait attentivement les alentours en essayant en vain de chasser ses idées pessimistes. Un rien pouvait compromettre leurs plans. Si le message n'était pas arrivé à destination, s'ils s'étaient fait attaquer en chemin, n'importe quelle complication, de quelque nature qu'elle fût pouvait réduire à néant tous leurs objectifs, et leurs espoirs par la même occasion.

Enfin, dans une plaine dégagée, à plusieurs centaines de mètres, Shin aperçut une lueur mouvante. Il fit signe au paladin, ne sachant pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre, avant de se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait d'une monture de flammes, et que deux silhouettes étaient dessus. Brasier ! Leurs deux amis étaient donc bel et bien ensemble, et ils avaient même reçu leur lettre !

Théo alluma le feu de camp pour leur permettre de les repérer et Shin descendit pour les attendre et, au besoin, s'occuper des éventuels ennemis qui auraient pu les remarquer en même temps.

Brasier et ses deux cavaliers ne tardèrent pas à arriver, heureusement sans encombre. Grunlek descendit aussitôt pour aller à leur rencontre, un large sourire aux lèvres, tandis que Bob restait un peu en arrière le temps de révoquer sa monture. Si les retrouvailles ne s'étendirent pas en longues embrassades, la situation ne s'y prêtait guère après tout, elles ne furent pas moins sincères, retrouver ses compagnons de longue date après de longs mois à les avoir crus morts -et dont l'un d'eux avait en effet perdu la vie- était le plus grand soulagement possible, pour chacun d'eux.  
Théo se contenta de poser une main sur l'épaule de l'ingénieur avec un léger sourire.

\- Content de vous revoir en un seul morceau les gars. Enfin en autant de morceaux que d'habitude pour toi Grun !

Avec un rire, Grunlek lui donna une tape amicale dans le dos, puis Shin l'emmena s'installer près du feu en lui posant déjà mille questions, notamment sur son intrigant nouvel œil mécanique. Théo se retourna vers Bob, toujours étrangement calme, et le détailla alors qu'il s'approchait doucement. Il portait désormais une large capuche en fourrure de l'éternel rouge que le mage s'obstinait à porter constamment bien que ses amis lui aient déjà reproché le manque de discrétion ainsi que le prix d'une telle teinture. Quelque chose semblait différent sur son visage, mais le paladin ne parvenait pas à discerner correctement ses traits à cause du capuchon. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il arriva devant lui que Balthazar, avec une appréhension difficilement dissimulée, rabattit le vêtement à l'arrière de sa tête, dévoilant enfin à Théo ce qui avait tant changé chez lui. Il n'eut même pas le temps d'identifier le son métallique de l'épée tirée de son fourreau que la lame était dangereusement pointée sur sa gorge.

Grunlek accourut dans l'espoir de l'empêcher d'aller plus loin. Shin quant à lui, observait avec étonnement le visage à la fois apeuré et résigné de Bob. Il n'avait jamais pensé aux séquelles que pouvait causer sa transformation. Le mage arborait à présent sur ses pommettes, de fines lignes d'écailles rougeoyantes mais le détail le plus frappant était ses yeux, aux pupilles fendues et aux iris intensément dorées dans lesquelles des flammes semblaient danser.

\- Théo arrête, je t'en prie ne fais pas ça !

Sans même tourner la tête vers lui, le paladin fit signe au nain de ne pas avancer plus. Ignorant tout autour de lui, il s'adressa au mage, sans dévier son regard dur des prunelles flamboyantes:

\- Qui es-tu ?  
\- C'est moi, Théo, complètement moi, Bob, Balthazar Octavius Barnabé comme tu veux, je... J'ai le plein contrôle sur moi-même je te le promets...

Sans lâcher Théo de ses yeux maintenant suppliants, Balthazar ne put retenir un gémissement en sentant la lame affûtée entailler légèrement sa peau. Au bout d'un instant qui leur parut à tous une éternité, Théo consentit finalement à ranger son épée. Sans un mot, il lui tourna le dos avant de se diriger vers les arbres d'un pas rapide. Bob s'élança à sa suite malgré les protestations de Shin et Grunlek. Il marcha un long moment derrière lui, tentant en vain de le raisonner alors que le paladin accélérait pour essayer de le semer.

\- Théo attends, écoute-moi ! Laisse-moi... Laisse-moi t'expliquer, il s'est passé tant de choses depuis... Je sais que c'est ma faute, je sais que tu m'en veux mais... S'il te plaît... Je veux pas tout gâcher...

La voix de Balthazar s'était brisée, n'était plus qu'un murmure tandis qu'il essayait de retenir les larmes qui coulaient déjà sur ses joues écailleuses. Il eut un espoir en voyant Théo s'arrêter, lui faisant toujours dos, et fit quelques pas dans sa direction, mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à poser une main sur son épaule, il fut violemment repoussé par le paladin.

\- Ne m'approche pas.

 _Pas maintenant_ , aurait-il voulu ajouter. Le visage ravagé de Bob lui arracha une pointe de culpabilité, mais il était trop en colère pour s'en préoccuper sur le moment. Il ne s'attarda pas plus et disparut, en courant presque, à travers les arbres. Il erra encore un moment dans les bois, veillant tout de même à repérer les lieux pour ne pas se perdre -il ne manquerait plus que ça-, avant de finir par s'arrêter et s'asseoir sur une souche humide. En soupirant rageusement, il prit son visage entre ses mains. Il n'avait pas eu besoin d'explications, Shin lui avait déjà raconté et il suffisait de voir la nouvelle apparence de Balthazar pour comprendre ce qui était arrivé. En vérité, c'était plutôt contre lui-même qu'il était furieux. Il savait bien qu'il n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix, qu'il l'avait fait pour les sauver, en désespoir de cause. Il avait été prêt à se sacrifier pour les sauver, et après avoir écouté Shin, Théo avait même décidé qu'il lui pardonnerait. Alors pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas ? Mais depuis qu'il l'avait revu, les marques de sa nature désormais si présentes sur son visage, ses envie et ses devoirs se bousculaient. Au fond, il s'en fichait de ce qu'il pouvait être, avec tout ce qu'ils avaient vu depuis, un demi-démon était bien la dernière des hérésies ! Alors pourquoi ça ne pouvait pas être si simple ?

Lorsque Théo se décida enfin à revenir au camp après de longues réflexions, la nuit était déjà bien avancée. Tout le monde semblait dormir, à part Shin dont la couche était vide, probablement parti faire une ronde. Il avisa celui qu'il cherchait, allongé non loin du feu auquel il tournait le dos. A pas feutrés (du moins, aussi feutrés qu'un paladin en était capable), Théo s'approcha du mage et vint s'allonger doucement face à lui. Du bout des doigts il ne fit qu'effleurer sa joue, mais cela suffit à lui faire aussitôt ouvrir les yeux, surprenant Théo qui le croyait endormi. Aucun des deux ne parla, se contentant de se perdre dans le regard de l'autre. Les yeux dorés de Bob étaient envoûtants, mais, bien que clairement rattachés à sa part démonique, c'était bien son compagnon qu'il y voyait. Il appuya un peu plus le contact sur sa joue et, dans un murmure, s'autorisa à lui poser une question qui l'inquiétait:

\- Où est-ce qu' _il_ est maintenant ?  
\- Endormi, répondit Bob, sachant bien de qui il voulait parler. Je crois. Je sais qu'il est toujours là, mais je ne l'entends plus.

Théo fut quelque peu soulagé par cette réponse. Finalement, libérer une si grande part de la puissance de son démon avait au moins servi à le calmer. Pour longtemps, il espérait.

\- Tu comptes toujours me tuer ?  
\- Bob tu te doutes que j'en serais incapable. Je crois que même si tu étais sur le point de raser le continent, je n'y arriverais pas.

Il fit une pause et caressa de son pouce la ligne écarlate avec un léger sourire.

\- J'ai pas envie de tout gâcher non plus.

Balthazar lui rendit son sourire, rassuré que le paladin lui eût finalement pardonné (un peu moins qu'il le laisse raser un continent cependant). Il posa à son tour sa main sur sa joue.

\- Sinon dis-moi, j'ai le droit de m'insurger contre cette affreuse barbe ou tu risques de m'en vouloir encore plus ?

Un brusque pincement de joue fit taire le rire du mage, qui garda néanmoins une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux. Heureux que tout se soit arrangé entre eux, les deux amis n'échangèrent pas un mot de plus, et finirent par s'endormir ainsi.

Au petit matin, Shin, Grunlek et Bradok furent réveillés en sursaut par des cris. Ils se mirent en position défensive, s'attendant à une attaque mais se calmèrent bien vite en trouvant la source de tout ce bruit.

\- Je te dis qu'on ferait mieux d'aller au nord, trouver une ville, se reposer et refaire nos équipements et provisions !  
\- Et moi je maintiens qu'il faut retourner vers Mirage, on a encore une guilde des intendants à défoncer ! On trouvera bien un village paumé sur le chemin !

Le nain et le demi-élémentaire observèrent un moment la dispute entre Théo et Bob, sans intervenir pour autant. Ils avaient perdu l'habitude depuis. Ils échangèrent un regard complice devant la scène familière. Les retrouvailles semblaient s'être bien passées finalement.

.

.

* * *

Ouaip j'ai du mal à accepter la barbe de Théo u.u

Bref, une petite review pour me dire si vous avez apprécié (ou pas T-T) comme d'habitude, et je vous fais plein de câlins, comme d'habitude !

Bisous :3


End file.
